My Hero Is You
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: what I think should have happened when 5x16 ended. No spoilers for 5x17
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill (but I wish I did) I **don't** even own the title it's a song that Hayden panettiere did but I think someone else did it before her.

Summery: what I think should have happened when 5x16 ended. No spoilers for 5x17

An: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last one shot, they were so great. I've come up with another idea for a story(I know already have two in the works I'm crazy it's ok lol) and a couple of one shots the summary for the story will be at the end of this one shot. Also I think that there needs to be more nathan and haley cute scenes, there hasn't been any since like 5x14.

Also I'm keeping that poll that on my profile open till may 15 so please go and vote.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He had just came back from visiting Dan. Nathan hoped it was going to be the last time he ever talked to him.

"_Maybe Lucas was right, maybe the only way to be really free was for Dan to die." _Nathan thought.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the weight of the couch change. He didn't even need to look up to see who it was. Even knowing who it was Nathan looked up to see Haley there.

Haley put her hand on his shoulder and started to rub small circles as she started to talk.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Nathan looked at her with a sad small.

"Yeah, I just needed closer like you said."

"So, did you get it?"

"I think so."

"Good. Everything is going to be ok I promise." Haley said smiling while looking at Nathan.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Nathan asked giving Haley a real smile this time.

"Yeah, well I beat you to it. What are you going to do about it?" Haley asked laughing trying to lighten up the mood.

Nathan laughed before he started to talk.

"Well I could do this." Nathan said as he put his hand on her back and laid her back on the couch. Nathan was as close as he could get without crashing her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Hi." Nathan whispered.

"Hi." Haley whispered back.

Nathan bent down a little, just enough so that their lips brushed against each other. But before it could go any further they heard a little voice.

"Ewww." The little voice said.

Both Nathan and Haley stopped what they were doing and turned to see Jamie standing there in his PJ's.

"What are you guys doing?" Jamie asked with a small grin on his face.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other than looked back at Jamie.

"Um, we were just playing." Haley said.

"Cool can I play?" Jamie asked

"Hey, Jimmy-jam why don't you go get in bed, I'll be up in a minute." Nathan said getting off of Haley and changing the subject while Haley moved into a sitting position.

"Ok. Night mama." Jamie said moving closer to Haley.

"Night baby." Haley said hugging him.

When the hug ended Jamie turned around and walked towards the stairs. When Jamie walked up the stairs and was out of sight Haley turned to Nathan who started to laugh.

"Nathan that wasn't funny." Haley said as she moved over to were Nathan was and hit him playfully.

"Come on Hales it was a little funny."

"I feel like a teenager who just got caught making out with her boyfriend." Haley said with a small giggle.

"Well, we did use to get caught a lot, mostly by your parents."

"Don't remind me." Haley said laughing as she put her head in her hands.

Haley lifted her head and just looked at Nathan and smiled.

"I can't believe how fast time goes by, I mean look how fast Jamie is growing up." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday we got married."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go get ready for bed." Haley said getting off the couch and turning to Nathan and gave him one last smile before walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Nathan walked into Jamie's room to see him already under the covers, he also has the jersey that Dan gave him.

"Hi daddy." Jamie said looking up at Nathan with a big smile on his face.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said with a smile just as big as Jamie's. Nathan walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it.

"You really like that jersey don't you?" Nathan asked looking down at the jersey that was over his pj shirt.

"Yep, grandpa Dan gave it to me and I wrote him the best thank you note ever."

"Really?" Nathan asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep." Jamie said still with a big grin on his face.

"That's great Jamie." Nathan said with a fake smile.

"Well, you look tired, so I'm gonna let you get some sleep." Nathan said.

"Ok. Night daddy."

"Night Jamie." Nathan said bending over and giving him a kiss on his head.

Nathan got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Before he left the room he turned and looked at Jamie and smiled.

* * *

When Nathan walked into his and Haley's room he saw Haley walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey, how are you?" Nathan asked as he started to walk towards her.

"I'm fine." Haley said as she stopped walking and just stood there as Nathan got closer.

"Aren't you a little high on your self?" Nathan asked smiling.

Haley just smiled as she remembered him using that line on her before.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked acting confused.

"You know, going around telling people your fine." Nathan as he walked up to Haley and put his hands on her waist.

"Are you still using those lines Scott?" Haley asked smiling as she put her hands around his neck.

"Depends is it working?"

"Maybe." Haley whispered as she smiled and brushed her lips against his.

Nathan moaned when Haley did this. Nathan pressed his lips against Haley's, as he did this he felt Haley pull him closer. Nathan started walking towards the bed taking Haley with him. Without knowing it how close the bed was before they knew it they both fell on the bed, causing Haley to be on top. Nathan flipped them over so Nathan was on top. They did all this without breaking the kiss. The kiss came to an end when air became an issue.

"Has anyone told your sexy as hell Haley James-Scott?" Nathan asked.

"Well just this guy I married." Haley said with a smile.

"Really? This guy, do you like him?" Nathan asked.

"I guess, I mean it helps that he's hot."

"You guess? Well what else does this guy like besides you?"

Haley smiled when he said this.

"Well, he likes it when I do this." Haley said as she started to suck on his neck.

Nathan started to moan when Haley started to do this causing her to continued it.

"Hales your killing me." Nathan said.

Haley smiled as she continued to kiss his neck. She loved driving him crazy. Haley moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. Haley stopped only so she could get his shirt off. Nathan sat up and pulled his shirt off and throwing it across the room. Haley was about to start kissing him again but before she could he stopped her.

"It's my turn now." Nathan said smiling as he bent back down and started to kiss her neck, chest, and then her lips. He knew the right spots to kiss to drive her nuts.

* * *

An: so what do you think? Good or bad? please review. Sorry about any spelling mistakes i did my best

This is my first time writing any type of sex scene so sorry if it's not that good.

Here's my idea for my new story.

**Title: Moonlight**

Summary: AU: based on the show Moonlight and Blood Ties. Nathan is a vampire and Haley is just an average girl who gets tied into a world she never knew existed. What happens when Nathan and Haley start to have feeling for each other.

AN: The summary really sucks but I can tell you it's going to be a good story. I know it sounds like a weird but I'm into those kind of shows.

Couples: Mainly Haley and Nathan, Lucas and ?? I haven't decided who I want Lucas to be with.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I have a new story idea

Ok I have a new story idea. I know people think I'm really crazy for wanting to write all these story but I do lol. I won't be posting anything for a while because I have finals coming up but I'm out of school on June 6 but I might be going to North Carolina around that time but I'm not sure yet. I also haven't been writing anything because I've had the stomach flu and I like just got over it like yesterday. Also I won't post anything till I have a couple of chapters written first. So here's the idea for the new story.

I have a new poll in my profile it has all the names of my stories and I need help deciding which one to start writing first

Title: Odd Girl Out

**Summery: Based on the lifetime movie "Odd Girl Out" with some twists. **

**Pairings: Nathan & Haley, Brooke & Lucas, Peyton & Jake.**

**AN: I know I'm a dork but I really like odd girl out so if you haven't seen it just go on youtube and you can watch it on there. **


End file.
